Snowstuck
by GardenAquarium
Summary: Karkat Vantas and a few of his friends go to watch movies at Eridan's house to hang out. Feferi Is currently having a sleepover and teases him by saying that he is sleeping over at Eridan's, which obviously isnt true...until something happens. (Minor JohnKat and Erisol)(First fanfic)(rated T for language)(Humanstuck AU)


**This is my first Fanfiction! I hope it's alright, leave me a review of what you think of it so far. There will be more chapters to come when I have time. **

A message pops up on his computer causing it to make a loud piercing sound through the speakers, startling him a little. He really needs to get those fixed. The sound quality drove him crazy!

He opens up the tab from what he assumed where the source of the sound came from, which was Trollian, an alternate version to a popular program called Pesterchum. It is virtually the same except it's coated in a red shiny finish, unlike Pesterchum which was orange and rather plain. The computer lagged a few seconds before the program had shown, the computer was somewhat old and full of old data, probably a few secret viruses hiding within the files too waiting to gnaw at his computers memory. He should seriously ask Sollux to help him sort it out someday, he was a genius at computers and everything else connected to technology.

The message finally loaded.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CC: )(ey Karkat are you t)(ere? 38?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

CC: o)( good, well )(ow are you?

CG: FAN FUCKING TASTIC. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO OUT UNTIL YOU INTERUPPTED ME.

CC: W)(ere were you going?

CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS.

CC: It's 7 pm, on a Friday nig)(t. It's pretty cold out, are you going far?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?

CC: T)(at's my line,carpcatfis)(! 38)

CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT. ANYWAY, WHAT DID YOU WANT?

CC: You forgot to answer my question...

CG: ALLRIGHT FINE. I'M GOING TO ERIDAN'S HOUSE WITH A COUPLE OF THE GUYS AND WE'RE WATCHING A BUNCH OF SHITTY MOVIES TOGEATHER.

CC: You're )(aving a sleepover too?! No way!

CG: IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER. JUST THE NIGHT. WE WILL ALL GO HOME.

CG: WAIT DID YOU SAY 'TOO'?

CC: Yes! Nepeta, Kanaya, Rose, Jade, Terezi and Vriska are going to be )(aving a sleepover for t)(e weekend at my )(ouse!

CG: OH. ALLRIGHT THEN. CAN I LEAVE NOW?

CC: w)(y don't you just )(ave a sleepover?

CG: BECAUSE WE ARENT FUCKING GIRLS, AND WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT. CAN'T WE JUST BE NORMAL FUCKING FRIENDS WITHOUT ANYONE THINKING WE'RE IN A GAY CIRCLE OF FUCKNUTS?

CC: But I t)(oug)(t you were actually gay t)(oug)(?

CG: YOU GET MY FUCKING POINT.

CC: I'm not sure... Are you positive you aren't )(aving a sleepover? T)(ere's not)(ing to be as)(amed of. 38)

CG: YES I AM FUCKING POSITIVE. WE ARENT HAVING A SLEEPOVER. I WILL BE BACK IN MY OWN APARTMENT LATER TONIGHT AND SO WILL EVERYONE ELSE. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO SPEND A NIGHT SLEEPING IN A HOUSE OWNED BY A HIPSTER FUCKASS, AS WELL AS SURROUNDED BY OTHER HORNY AND SWEATY MALES BREATHING ON ME AS I SLEEP.

CC: W)(atever you say Krabsnack.. 38)

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Why did she always have to be so nosy in your business?

Karkat goes to pick up an assortment of 3 DVDs on his bed. They were kind of hard to see which ones they were, but you were sure you liked them if you owned them. It was agreed that everyone was to bring a movie with them tonight or they wouldn't get to use Eridan's bathroom, which everyone thought was really stupid to be honest but Eridan made up an excuse that could have prevented his bathroom from being ruined. Or the fact that you have had to pee outside, which would have obviously filmed and posted on tumblr by one of them.

His room was rather bland. It smelled of old socks and Ramen, as well as has a rather musty atmosphere which he was quite used to. There was torn wallpaper on the walls which he thinks he should really fix someday and crumbs in the nooks of the carpet. He wasn't exactly the richest in his neighbourhood, especially compared to Feferi, or Gamzee. He had heard that Eridan was rich, richer than Gamzee and just borderline of Feferi, which he hardly believed for a second. The guy was a stuck up snob and a fancy hipster douche at best, but he doubted he would have a shit ton of money.

"Fuck it, I will just have to wait and see." He exclaimed. It wasn't too loud, but he felt the ground quake a little under his feet. There was a grouchy old lady down stairs who disliked anything Karkat said, no matter how quiet he had tried to be. She would often hit her ceiling with her broom (well he assumed it was a broom. For all he knew she would be throwing her cat.) to alert him to keep it down. Karkat grabbed his keys off the desk and shoved them into his bag; it was a plain backpack with a Cancer zodiac sign on the pocket, which he kind of liked, as he himself was a Cancer. He flung it over his shoulder, the weight causing him to briefly trip back. It wasn't very full, but it had his pyjamas in there, a few DVDs, a bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses and his spare laptop.

You're probably asking yourself 'why did he bring his pyjamas?' it turns out he likes to watch movies in comfort, which were mainly his pyjamas and not his usual grey sweater he was currently wearing. He headed out the door and onto the street. Eridan's house wasn't too far away but it was still a mild jog. It was also freezing cold. Typical December weather.

* * *

He is here, before a large and dominating house. There is a dark golden like icing being sandwiched between rows of light chocolate cake slices. The brickwork is really neat and tidy; it must have been done recently. However there are little parts of Moss coating the edges.

'Mint sprinkles.' he thinks to himself, it complements the house really well, giving it a rich mansion type of atmosphere which isn't too old or too new. The door is edged in bright gold, and surrounded with rows of Violets hugging the ground walls and beside the door. Complementing the Gold obviously. There are lights on both sides of the door. And a little garden after the gate, which is a plain yet sturdy Violet colour. Karkat opens the gate, and walks through a small path, hugged by more rows of Violets, leading to the earlier mentioned door. He looked up and a little snowflake landed on his chin. It was going to start Snowing, probably hard too. He raises his arm up to the door.

He knocks loudly.

No reply.

And again.

No reply.

He slams his fist onto the door 5 times repeatedly, causing his hand to ache a little.

"HEY FUCKFACE, OPEN THE DOOR." He screams.

...

That seemed to have worked. Footsteps could be heard from behind the door, followed by a:

"Just one moment!" and a scattering sound against tiled floors.

The door gives a sound similar to "Clunk" before it opens, revealing a man taller than you.

He's dressed in a blue scarf and Violet pyjama bottoms, with a matching top, as well as Blonde hair with a purple streak running through the middle. Large black prescription glasses, rings on every finger and dark blue slippers, to match the scarf. All of it made you want to kick him in the face.

"Sorry about that—oh hey Kar, I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive." Hey says, scratching his head a little and moving out of the way to let Karkat inside.

"I know its fucking winter but do you have to wear your scarf inside too?" Karkat remarked.

"My neck gets cold easily, you fuckin; knoww this." He yawns back. He trips on his W's, and V's a lot. It made his voice sound wavy or something but Karkat really couldn't care less.

He closed the door behind him. In which sent a blast of an aroma which said scented air freshener and heat towards Karkat. Making him shiver at it, but enjoying it afterwards. It was a difference from his usual home or outside and felt calming.

"When will the others get here?"

"I havve no Id—"

The door banged rather lightly.

They wonder who was second to show up to the Movie night.


End file.
